Life is hard when you're in love with a human
This story is about an alien who falls in love with a human. I hope you enjoy! Life is Hard When you are in Love with a Human Refa ' “She’s beautiful isn’t she Ceta?” “Umm… Yeah I guess if you have a fetish for short hairy looking creatures” Ceta replied in a bored tone, not taking his eyes off of his Galaxis. “But that’s what I love about her, she is not like other fadda’s on Gluruter” I said also not taking my eyes off of my Galaxis. “I wonder why?” Ceta said in a sarcastic tone. Deciding that it was best not to bug my brother again I kept staring at the holographic image created by my Galaxis. I thought back to when I had found her not a while ago. I was just trying to hack into the prerepublic security system and I accidently downloaded data that only government facilitators were allowed to get. It was called 2610Y Tracker, and I immediately recognized the code because we had a war with planet 2610Y ages ago. It was the closest planet that actually had supported life. I thought it was pretty cool so I tried it out. When it finally opened, I was shown a small, round, blue and green planet. I just twirled the planet around a little bit, There were acid clouds, like our planet, Gluruter. I even saw the place where-during the war- we had ripped a hole in their atmosphere. I zoomed in on it and saw life looking up on it. Wait! Life? With all those diseases that we had sent down there? They couldn’t have possibly survived the plague. They are doing something with their mouths; it almost looks like…yes! They are talking! When the war was going on, they only spoke in Latin Roots, which made it very difficult for the soldiers to understand them. Now their language seems a little more established, it sounds like our language. It is our language! I guess they are not a primitive as we thought. Well, if it is in our language then I should see if I can understand anything that they are saying. I focused in on what looked like a couple, looking up at the rip in the atmosphere. “They are so pretty” the fadda said (I could tell because she looked feminine). “Yeah” the yara said, “I’ve never seen the Northern lights in anything other than a picture”. They called the scar that we left in their atmosphere, Northern Lights? It sounded very positive at the time but as I studied these creatures, everything they said sounded positive, except for those few that I had stumbled upon that wore heavy make-up on their faces and wore clothes that had little or no light. Then I decided to close my eyes and zoom at random. I found this home that was small but happy-not unlike anything else that these people seemed- but this had extra happy, I guess you could say extra warmth. There was a mom, a little brother and a fadda all eating around this small and condensed table. They did not eat a lavish meal, unlike most of the other families I had seen. And the fadda (which through studying those certain words that they had changed means girl in their language) was so beautiful; I could tell that she was beautiful on the inside. Her eyes sparkled and she was always smiling, and always making other people smile or laugh. I hope I am not a stalker when I say, whenever I can get my hands on my Galaxis I watch her. See, the data never resets so I never have to find her again. “Hello? Mr. Dreamer Boy?” said my brother, annoyingly, jutting into my daydreaming. “You have a call” “Ok! Be there in a second” I replied. I shut off my Galaxis and went to go see who was calling. “DID YOU HEAR?!?!?!” was all I heard when I put the phone up to my ear. “I think that’s the last thing that I will be hearing after that.” I said, already knowing that it was my friend Tot. “They just made a software update to the HIGHEST ranked officials!!” he once more screamed in my ear. “And why is this important to me?” I questioned. “Well, the new data plan enables you to CREATE YOUR OWN PLANET!!” Tot couldn’t hold it in much longer. “WHAT? HOW DID THEY DO IT? I’VE BEEN WORKING ON THAT TECHNONLOGEY FOR YEARS AND IT HAS NEVER WORKED!” Now I was the one screaming in his ear. “Also they are building a rocket that will travel down to planet 2610Y! I will mitt you the coding for the data so that you can get it on your Galaxis.” Tot, hearing my excitement, replied. “ok but before you hang up, did you know that instead of saying mitt, people on 2160Y call it texting!” I kept speaking although he had hung up right when I said did you know. '''Rachel ' “As temperatures keep dropping, meteorologists struggle to find what is the cause of this catas-“ “Trophe” I finished what the news reporter was going to say before Mom turned the TV off. “Why the sudden change of heart?” I implored, “I thought you had a crush on that news reporter.” Mom replied, “I still think he is cute but I’m just tired of hearing bad news. Can’t we had good news once in a while?” I thought about it and then I said, “But if we had good news all the time, there would be no bad news or good news. There would just be life.” “Sometimes I wonder how this train wreck of a mother gave birth to such smart and philosophical children.” I chuckled and then went to wake up Dallas, my eight year-old brother. Knowing that it would take nothing less to wake him up from his slumber, I “gently” and “politely” flicked him in the forehead. “Dallas” I crooned, “It’s time to get up, if you sleep any longer you might miss lunch and Mom’s making the tuna fish salad that you know you love” He then proceeded to roll over a bit too far, and fall off of his bed. I then went to my room and shut the door. That’s pretty much how every morning went. Even with the same news, it’s getting me worried that something might actually be up and they aren’t just exaggerating things to get better ratings. I wonder what could have caused these -12 temperatures. In 7th grade science we learned what global warming was and how it happened but global warming hasn’t been recorded for nearly 200 years. And any chemicals that would be increasing or decreasing would just increase the temperature. I heard the familiar slam of the door which meant her Mom was leaving for work. I had even heard from some of my friends that colleges were being evacuated left and right, because of the severe temperatures. College. That’s the one thing that bugs me about being poor. We didn’t have enough money for college, and around Mom I act like it’s not a big deal, but that is what I have always wanted to do since I was a little girl. And I could never seem to catch a scholarship. Oh well. It seems like that is the least of our problems with the world melting and all of that. 'Refa ' Finally! I got the coding to work. Now I have the software to be able to create and design my own dwarf planet. And the coolest part is that once you finish deigning it, it will give you directions from the place you are standing. And if I ever wanted to go visit Rachel(I heard her brother call her name) on planet 2160Y then I know where the rocket is stored and how to program it. Now I am staring at this blank holographic image of my dwarf planet trying to think of how I should design it. I want to design it after Rachel. I added a sparkling river that sparkled like her eyes. I also added some essentials, air, a farm and the biggest and homiest house that you could have ever seen. “Refa? Refa!” my mom called while knocking on my door repetitively. “Sorry Refa is not here right now, please leave a message at the tone *beeeeeeep*” I replied, almost sarcastically. “Haha Refa very funny” and with that my mother barged into my room as I quickly turned my dwarf planet off and my 2160Y Tracker on. “That” she pointed at the holographic image of Rachel being projected from my Galaxis, “That is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about.” After she said those words my stomach sank and I couldn’t really comprehend what she was saying or doing (although I was mildly aware that I was nodding my head) until she tried to grab my Galaxis and on instinct I reached for it and for about thirty seconds we in a full-out tug of war until we both lost grip of it and it tumbled to the ground and reset. We both gasped. 'Rachel ' I heard the also-familiar slam of the door about three minutes after the first slam which usually meant that she had forgotten her purse. “Dallas are you ready?” She forgot Dallas, typical Mom. She better hurry or he might be late for school. I looked at the time, that’s weird its 11:16 Dallas goes to school at 8:00. Wait, its Saturday, what is happening to me? I peeked my head out of my room to see what was going on. “Where are you taking Dallas?” I asked. “Oh we are just going over to the market to get some more overpriced food.” Mom replied. “Ah” I chuckled. “Have fun!” I turned back on the TV and watched reruns of my favorite show. I was starting to get worried; they should have been back by now. I grabbed my coat and was about to go to the market when our crappy, out-of-date phone started ringing. I answered it, “Hello?” A monotone voice replied back “Hello, is this Rachel Caldwell?” “Yes, may I ask who is speaking?” “This is Riverwell Hospital, you might want to come down here” 'Refa ' There before us was planet 2160Y. But it wasn’t planet 2160Y. Well, it wasn’t how I remember it and it couldn’t have changed this much in two months! There were 2 gigantic metal beams sticking out both ends of the planet. And all around those beams was just gray. The whole planet looked grayer. I zoomed in on one of the poles and studied it. It had the engraving PRER 2160Y on the side. I remember seeing that PRER before. I racked my brain. Oh my God. Me and my mom both realized what was happening at the same time. We shot each other looks. The Prerepublic were sucking the warmth out of planet 2610Y. They were killing the planet from inside. ' ' '''Rachel Because I was saving up my money for college I didn’t buy another car because I thought we wouldn’t need it. Now I needed it. I ran 4 miles in -8 degree weather to the hospital. But I didn’t notice at all. I was too busy trying not to throw up while think of all the things that could have happened to Mom and Dallas. They could have gotten shot or hit by a car. Anything could have happened. I finally got to the hospital and literally shouted at the secretary because I had so much adrenaline built up. I was transported to Dr.Trester’s office where he told me to sit down. “I don’t want to sit down just tell me what happened with my family!” I yelled. “Sweetheart we did the best we could do but-“ “NOOOO!” I screamed. This can’t be happening. Dallas, he was so young. The doctor reached out to hold my hand. “NOOO! YOU CAN’T TOUCH ME. LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! You’re joking. This is one of those TV shows. I HATE YOU ALL! KILL ME NOW!” I felt a small pinch in my side like a shot and that’s all that I remember. I woke up in a white room and I heard shuffling feet. Then it all came back to me. Mom Dallas they were really gone. The doctor came in. “Are you ready to talk now?” he asked. I didn’t reply. I was still in shock. He told me all about how the road had iced over and my mom went to take a turn and spun out, went over the edge of the hill and just flipped over and over again. The thing that made me cry the most though, is that when the medics found them, they were holding hands. I silently drove back to my house in the family car, it still smelled like my Mom’s cheap perfume which before had made me want to puke, but now it made me want to cry. I drifted down the hallway to my Mom’s room and fell asleep. Refa I looked at Rachel one last time before I saw her in person. She was sleeping and she looked as if she had been crying. That’s a first. My mom knew what I was going to do, “You know, once you steal that rocket, you can’t come back here.” My mom told me in a matter-of-fact voice. Yeah, I knew that I wasn’t going to be able to return. That’s why I had a whole plan mapped out. The rocket was being stored in warehouse #32, I would need my brother (the athletic one) and Tot (the hacker) to sneak in. They were already all on board and I was supposed to meet them behind the warehouse. I was already on my way. We would need my brother to knockout any guards that might be there and Tot to hack the password for the warehouse (I did a different type of hacking). Then I would hop in the rocket and say Bon Voyage to my past life! Tot and my brother, Ceta, were finally coming into view. My brother went first sneaking along the side and then around the corner, punching and kicking like a maniac until it looked like he had knocked out all the guards. Turns out there were no guards. Then Tot went to try to figure out the really intricate code with rocks and pieces of trash in some specific order. Turns out there was no pass code. Ceta just had to lift the garage door. I found the door and hopped in the rocket. Then I put in the coordinates of her house and had Tot open the top of the warehouse. Then I was off, floating in space, it would take approximately 15 minutes to get to planet 2160Y. Rachel ' I figured there was no reason to live anymore. My whole family was already dead and the only people who would miss me would be my friends who I haven’t seen in 3 years. I think that they would live. There was a small river in the back of our house. Our Mom had always warned us not to go near it. The current was too strong, it would just sweep you right away. But ever since the temperatures had started dropping (probably 2 months ago) it had become extra dangerous because it was freezing and strong. I hopped over the fence that Mom had built in fear when I was 3 and looked down over the water. It was a 3 foot drop before you hit anything, rocks or water. I stepped up close to the edge and leaned over, squinting my eyes because I didn’t want the river to be the last thing I saw. “What are you doing?” '''Refa ' I landed the somewhat silent rocket in her back yard and as I got out I saw her, still as beautiful but so unhappy. I had the sudden urge to make her feel better, to console her. Then I realized what she was doing. I blurted out “What are you doing?” Not the way that I wanted my first words to her to be. She whirled around, screamed and then stared at me. “Come here” I lulled, “I won’t hurt you, you just have to trust me” '''Rachel He wanted me to trust him. How could I? He was blue and 8 feet tall. But then, he had a feeling, a feeling about him that I just knew I could trust. I started subconsciously walking toward him. He held his hand out and I took it. He told me to get on his spaceship I did . There he told me everything. How the world was slowly being freezed to death by his government (That explains a lot) and he told me about how he had accidentally found me and instantly fell in love with me. And when I think about it, when I grabbed his hand there was a rush so powerful that I knew it could only be one thing, love. He told me about the planet he had created for me and how we were going to live there. When we got to the planet I felt 2 things that I hadn’t felt in a really long time, safe and luck. I still mourned for my family, but over time I came to trust this tall, blue-skinned alien who calls himself Refa. And over time I think he began to trust me. ' ' 'Epilogue ' Slowly and one by one the people on planet 2160Y (or Earth as you now may know) died off. Rachel and Refa started a life together, they had kids and grandchildren and s they were slowly growing old and dying, their children had grandchildren. Rachel never stopped mourning for her mom and brother but she was never unhappy. Refa got mitts or, as he liked to call it now, texts from his brother and best friend, Tot, about his mother and their life back home. But Refa never missed them because he was happy here. Thanks! Thanks so much for reading that! I know it was a lot. Feel free to leave comments in the comment section below Comments: Category:Scifi human and love